


love is blooming through the cracks

by RollingThunder06



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Also he doesn't turn around, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hermes is an exausted best friend, Orpheus is a small boy, also not grafic but the ships love eachother, i wanted both, not gory but stuff happens, post hadestown canon, seph makes hades worry, that's kinda important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingThunder06/pseuds/RollingThunder06
Summary: Orpheus didn't turn around.He made it back up top, and turned around to see his lover, and she ran toward him.Then the train whistled, saying spring had come again.This is the angsty thing that turned multi chapter from Tumblr
Relationships: Eurydice & Persephone (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Persephone (Hadestown)
Kudos: 19





	love is blooming through the cracks

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is angsty and tone-appropriate(you'll see)   
> All errors are mine, and I hope you like it.

"Why are you awake?"

The wind was howling, and rain battered the windows of Hermes' bar. It was pitch black, except for a dim single candle and the random flashes of lightning. Orpheus jumped at the sound of Eurydice's voice. The two lovers had fallen asleep in the back corner of the bar after closing, and Hermes had just laughed and left them alone. "I-I couldn't sleep." Orpheus answered, his breath almost blowing out the candle. Eurydice sat up and climbed into the chair next to her lover. She knew that look. Orpheus was scared.

"What's wrong?" Eurydice asked gently, grabbing her lover's hand. Orpheus shrugged, and looked down at his hands. "Ya think Miss Persephone's alright?" He asked nerviously. Now it made sense. "I'm sure she's fine, poet. It's probably just a summer storm." Of course the severe storm would worry Orpheus. Eurydice new from the winter that the goddess' emotions sometimes affected the weather, and that to her nervous lover a storm as severe as this would make him think that she's in trouble. "Y-Ya think so?" Orpheus stuttered, and Eurydice squeezed his hand. "I do." She answered, trying to calm Orpheus. When she saw that her lover didn't seem to calm down, an idea popped into the songbird's head.

"We can go check on her if you'd like." Eurydice said. "Really?" Orpheus asked, lifting his head to look at Eurydice. "Really." Eurydice stood, and went to go retreve her coat from behind the bar where she had put it the afternoon before. "You know the path?" Orpheus nodded and blew out the candle. Eurydice had been in Persephone's house many times before, espesially since all that happened in Hadestown, but only in the daylight.

The two young lovers ran outside, and the wind and rain pounded them. It only took Orpheus a few minutes to lead to Persephone’s house, and storm continued to grow worse as the minutes wore by.

The two reached the old house, and Eurydice went to knock on the door. Under the pressure of her knuckles the door creaked open, and silence greeted them from inside. Thunder cracked again, and the lovers walked carefully inside.

Orpheus walked toward the kitchen, and Eurydice headed for the stairs. Lightning illuminated the hallway, and something shining caught Eurydice’s eye. It flashed again, revealing a trail of golden ichor leading upstairs. “Lady Persephone?” She called, starting up the staircase. Eurydice heard a deep moan in reply and took off running towards the noise.

Eurydice watched intently. Orpheus was asleep, curled up next to Persephone. The past hours had rushed by in alarming commotion. Eurydice had found Persephone, bleeding and nearly unconscious. The goddess been attacked. At some point she’d gone and found Hermes, who had gone up to Olympus, and came back down with another woman. 

Orpheus said the woman was another goddess, Hera, the queen of Olympus. Everything else was a blur, and now Eurydice sat in the corner of Persephone’s room watching the two on the bed. Persephone had woken up a few hours before, but only for a few minutes before falling back asleep.

Hera had said that she would be okay, but that it would take a while. Eurydice wondered if anyone had told Hades. If Hadestown had taught Eurydice anything, it was that a you would do anything for the person you loved. And it was very clear how much the two gods loved each other.

The door to the bedroom creaked open, and a chill ran through the room. Eurydice heard Hades’ breath catch as he looked at his wife.

Hades stared heartbroken at Persephone. It was barely a week before fall. He’d waited. It hurt like hell, but he’d waited. _This wouldn’t have happened if you came early_ , the fates whispered to the King.

Persephone stirred, and Hades rushed over to his wife’s side, careful not to wake her. Persephone was pale, and had bandages lining her torso. Hera had put her in a green nightdress and a light robe and had unpinned her hair. 

Hermes had told Hades what happened, or at least what he knew. It was clear that Persephone had gotten in a fight, but they weren’t sure with who. She had deep cuts and bruises, but clearly had put up a fight. Hermes assumed she must have been drunk or she wouldn’t have lost.

Hades sat by Persephone, and hours passed until they were eventually the only ones in the room. Hades had discarded his both his leather and suit jacket. It was humid, and the storm had reduced to weak thunder. Hades watched out the window, until a groan snapped his attention.


End file.
